prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Reputations
Since Alpha 25, approximately half of arriving prisoners will have one or more reputations. Reputations alter a prisoner's behavior and affect the way they interact in a prison. Prisoners will never lose or acquire new reputations while in the prison (excluding gang affiliation and compromised C.ISnitches), but 50% of prisoners with a reputation have it hidden upon arrival, requiring the player to learn it. The following is an exhaustive list of available reputations as of Alpha 35. Base Reputations Cop Killer "This prisoner is guilty of murdering a Police Officer. Your prison guards may be unable to restrain themselves when subduing him." Prisoners with this reputation are far more likely to be seriously injured or even killed by guards if they should find themselves in a confrontation. Deadly "This prisoner is a master in combat and can kill with a single hit." When fighting, a deadly prisoner has a very small chance to kill an inmate or staff member with each punch, even if he is unarmed. Ex-Law Enforcement "This prisoner was once a Police Officer, or some other law enforcement profession. His life may be in danger." This prisoner is likely to be attacked if left unsupervised with other inmates for too long. Attacks are more likely and more successful if he is near higher risk inmates. Ex-Prison Guard Character Quote Unavailable Admittedly rarer than Ex-Law Enforcement, prisoners with this reputation suffer the same threat, though it is more severe. Fellow inmates will attack at the slightest opportunity. Fearless* "This prisoner is not intimidated by the sight of Armed Guards, and is less likely to surrender during a fight," Fearless prisoners will not gain the suppression effect when in proximity to Armed Guards or Riot Police, even during a fight or under "Freefire". While this makes them difficult to punish or keep compliant, they are consequently better candidates for reform programs. Federal Witness "This prisoner is a witness in on an important legal case, and as such as been targeted for death by a gang or crime boss"'' '' This reputation is available when random events is turned on, this prisoner will be killed if not kept safe in Protective Custody. Gang Member* "This prisoner belongs to a gang. He will defend his fellow gang members and harbour hatred towards rival gangs." Introduced in Alpha 34, all gang members have the same reputation but may belong to one of three gangs, distinguished by gang tattoos and color coding. The effects of a gang affiliation are numerous. A gang member will automatically join any altercation that a member of the same gang is involved in nearby. Additionally, since Alphas 35 and 36, gang members will execute "plays" and "hits" ordered by gang management; these involve securing, defending, or fighting over desirable territory, or assaulting rival gang members, respectively. (See: Gangs for more information) Finally, gang members will never participate in voluntary reform programs, resulting in a high reoffending rate. Instigator* "This prisoner sows seeds of discontent in all those nearby. When he causes trouble, nearby prisoners will feel compelled to do the same." When an Instigator breaks the rules, all inmates in his proximity have a statistical greater chance to start or continue rioting, escaping, fighting, damaging property, stealing, or otherwise misbehaving. Preacher*''' "This prisoner is extremely charismatic and is able to convert others to their religion, giving them the Spirituality need." In game, these prisoners will ultimately just convert prisoners to their religion, which makes more and more prisoners have a Spirituality need. On the plus side, these prisoners will spend a great deal of time in your Chapel or on prayer mats. '''Quick "This prisoner is an unusually fast runner." While these prisoners walk at the same speed as all others (subject to floor type), they can run 50% faster. Skilled Fighter "This prisoner is skilled in defensive combat moves. He can disarm his opponent, or even take their weapon from them in a fight." A Skilled Fighter has a very small chance to disarm inmates and guards that he fights. He may even be able to take and use their arms, whether guns or melee weapons. Snitch "This prisoner is a known informant, and as such his life may be in danger. Don't leave him alone with other prisoners too long." Ratting out his partners in crime has done the Snitch no favors now that he is in prison. Knowing this reputation, other prisoners will fear he is a Confidential Informant and attempt to kill him if given an opportunity. Similar to Ex-Law Enforcement and Ex-Prison Guard, protective custody is advised. Stoical* "This prisoner will not become suppressed when locked in Solitary. He really doesn't care." Stoical prisoners gain no suppression bonus from solitary confinement, regardless of duration, making punishment of this kind almost completely useless. Strong "This prisoner hits harder with each punch during fights." When fighting either armed or unarmed, this prisoner deals slightly more damage with each strike than average, improving his odds of victory. The prisoner also causes more damage when destroying property or breaking down doors, allowing the prisoner to destroy property faster. Tough "This prisoner can withstand a lot more punishment in a fight. He can also sometimes withstand being hit by a Tazer." The foil to Strong prisoners, Tough ones take reduced damage in fights from all weapons. A Tough prisoner also has a very small chance to experience no ill effects whatsoever when struck with a Tazer. Volatile "This prisoner is liable to kick off without warning and for no reason." Perhaps the most frustrating single reputation, volatility allows a prisoner to engage in fights or destruction at random intervals, even when the prisoners needs are fully satisfied and reformation is progressing. ??? Hidden reputations favor approximately 25% of all new prisoners. This mark means that the prisoner does have one or more reputations, but they are unknown to the prison staff. The reputations could be any of those found on this page. Hidden reputations must be learned by the player. Successfully tapping a phone that a prisoner is using will reveal any reputations of said prisoner. Activated Confidential Informants may'' identify some of the unknown reputations in a prison; the likelihood of this is directly related to the amount of coverage the CI's provide. Finally, (and least usefully) all of a prisoner's reputations are revealed upon death. Improved Reputations While the following are more impressive versions of previously listed reputations, prisoners will never graduate from one to the other. An inmate can only have these reputations if he arrives with them. '''Expert Fighter*' "This prisoner is skilled in defensive combat moves. He can disarm his opponent, or even take their weapon from them in a fight." An Expert Fighter has the same capabilities as a Skilled Fighter, but is appreciably more likely to successfully disarm an opponent in a fight. Extremely Deadly* "This prisoner is a master in lethal combat moves, and can sometimes kill in a single hit." Extremely Deadly prisoners can kill opponents instantly in a fight. This happens infrequently, but often enough to be a powerful attribute. Extremely Quick* "This prisoner is an unusually fast runner." An Extremely Quick inmate still walks at the same speed as everyone else, but can run twice as fast. Extremely Strong* "This prisoner hits harder with each punch during fights." Extreme strength allows these prisoners to win fights, break down doors, and destroy things very quickly. Extremely Tough* "This prisoner can withstand a lot more punishment in a fight. He can also sometimes withstand being hit by a Tazer." These prisoners take very little damage while fighting and have a small but appreciable chance of walking away from Tazer attacks unfazed. Extremely Volatile* "This prisoner is liable to kick off without warning and for no reason." Just like Volatile prisoners, those that are Extremely Volatile are unpredictably violent, but misbehave much more frequently. '--LEGENDARY--' "This prisoner is legend of the criminal underworld, and has numerous skills and abilities that make him very dangerous." Legendary prisoners are exceedingly rare, but they are very powerful. Each Legendary Prisoner always has a random four or more of the above dangerous (*) traits. These combinations make them impossible to predict, control, or even satisfy without extreme measures. It is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED '''that these type of prisoners be taken into a supermax with tons of security. This is to prevent the risk of other prisoners/staff getting killed. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ "Crazy" Reputations These are reputations that can be activated as one of the "game mutator" options when creating a new prison. These traits are very out of the ordinary and make prisoners very difficult to maintain normally, due to many different reasons. Use these as a challenge or if you ever want something new! '''Clean "This prisoner is obsessed with being clean, their hygiene need will go up much faster than normal." As stated above, this prisoner is a germophobe (or just likes cleanliness) and will take showers at times other than 'Shower'. Connected "This prisoner has connections everywhere, inside the prison and out. They are able to produce contraband seemingly out of nowhere." This trait is very literal in its description. Well connected prisoners produce contraband without even entering any areas that supply contraband, interacting with prisoners or family, or even being out of a cell. They can even obtain contraband while locked in Solitary. Escape Artist "This prisoner is a professional escape artist, and breaks out of things for fun. Constantly trying to lift jail keys and then break out." This prisoner randomly obtains keys, and then tries to escape your prison in any way possible. Detrimental when mixed with the instigator, connected and/or deadly trait. Identity Thief "This prisoner is able to copy the behaviors and actions of nearby prisoners, duplicating their reputations." This is probably the most over-powered trait there is, as this prisoner copies traits other prisoners already have, and can gradually become as dangerous as any Legendary prisoner. This includes bad traits such as "Snitch" or neutral ones such as "Preacher". The only trait they may NOT obtain is "Gang Member", which must be given by a gang leader. Identity thieves should be isolated as soon as they are discovered; according to the player's playstyle this may be by putting them in Supermax with other highly dangerous prisoners to balance them out, or in wings where the other prisoners have no traits. Pick Pocket Quote is unavailable The in-game description does not work, so we do not know what this trait does. However, the literal name implies prisoners with this trait can steal contraband from other prisoners, and possibly even guards or cells. Preacher*''' "This prisoner is extremely charismatic and is able to convert others to their religion, giving them the Spirituality need." As previously stated, prisoners with this trait will give other prisoners the need for spirituality. However, with this game mutator enabled, prisoners will arrive with this trait already given, and frequently, instead of needing a special event to trigger a prisoner evangelist. '''Workaholic "This prisoner is compelled to work, and will continue working until there is nothing else to do, ignoring the regime and any needs." Probably one of the more comically annoying traits, this prisoner will ALWAYS work if there is more to do at their job. This means they will work even during non-work times like eat and sleep. Workaholics are very useful if you use prison labour, but it can be tough to keep their needs in check. Criminally Insane Reputations So far, these reputations have been found only in Criminally Insane prisoners. Addiction "This prisoner is more likely to develop a drug habit when feeling suppressed and untreated." Claustrophobic "This prisoner's desire to escape their surroundings is much higher when feeling suppressed and untreated." Criminally Insane "Criminally Insane prisoner." All prisoners under Insane Security have this reputation by default. These prisoners require a padded cell. Depressed "This prisoner moves much slower when feeling suppressed and untreated." Hyper-Active "Moves around much faster when feeling suppressed and untreated." Insomniac "This prisoner requires very little sleep." Sleep needs of these prisoners increase much more slowly than usual. They also spend less time asleep, even during sleep times. Outbreaks "This prisoner is prone to violent outbursts and damaging the environment around him when feeling suppressed and untreated." Sickness "This prisoner is prone to throwing up or soiling himself when feeling suppressed and untreated." Weak "This prisoner is weaker, will not fare well in a fight and is therefore more susceptible to injuries." Category:Prisoners